


Maybe We Could Find New Ways to Fall Apart?

by zuriism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara Drinks A Lot, Chara Has Issues, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara May Or May Not Have A Tiny Drinking Problem, Drunk Chara, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Unleashes the Water Contained by the Hoover Dam With Their Tears, I Couldn't Figure Out A Good Ending, I'm Sorry, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Past Relationship(s), This Drops Off At The End, bad breakup, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has some serious regrets and Frisk isn't as over their breakup as they pretend to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Could Find New Ways to Fall Apart?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from We Are Young by Fun and can I just say that I love that band and every time I hear that song it hits me right in the feels  
> I was just thinking about it and my heart was like "ouch. better write some charisk to this song"

Chara sat in the same bar that they sat in when they first got together. They ordered the same drink that they had before, and the only thing that was different was that the love of their life was in the bar that they always went to together with someone else. Someone else who's face and name didn't matter; all that mattered was that they were there with Frisk. They were Chara's replacement. It had only been a 3 weeks and two days since their breakup and Frisk had already gotten over it. They'd already moved on, unlike Chara. ' _Figures,_ ' Chara thinks, already considering ordering another drink, ' _they've always been much stronger than me when it comes to this kinda stuff. Of course they wouldn't hang on like me. God, I'm trash._ ' Chara was definitely going to get that other drink.

 

Frisk wasn't sure what to think. They knew Chara was in the far corner of the bar. They saw them when they came in. ' _Of course Chara would be here. I'm an idiot. I don't want to be here anymore._ ' It took everything in Frisk's power to not look over their shoulder at Chara. They wanted to know what Chara was doing, if they were there with anyone; but they suppressed these wants. What should it matter to them if Chara was there with someone? It's none of their business. They were here with their own date, anyway. Who cares about Chara?

 

7 shots of vodka later, Chara didn't feel any better. They felt a lot worse actually. If they were on the verge of tears earlier, then what they're feeling now must be a dam about to bust. Frisk looked like they were having the time of their life. Chara felt like a stalker, even though they arrived before Frisk did entirely of their own accord. Frisk's date left, to do what, Chara didn't know or care. All they cared about was that Frisk was alone, and that this was as good of a chance as any to apologize, even if they were drunk off their ass.

They got up. It proved to be harder than expected. They barely saved themself from hitting the floor with their head. What was even in that vodka? They approached Frisk, albeit very slowly. They would prefer to not get intimate with the hardwood floors of the bar.

 

Worried would be one way to describe the emotional that shot through Frisk when they noticed Chara stumbling their way towards them; complete and utter terror would be more accurate. Frisk didn't know how long it would be until their date got back, but they didn't want their date to see their ex or their ex to see their date! The quickest way to solve the problem is confront Chara, stop them before they did something everyone would regret. There was just one problem.

Frisk would absolutely have a breakdown, knowing that Chara was probably drunk off their ass and that it was probably their fault.

What a problem.

 

Chara was only slightly confused when Frisk started to panic where they sat. Frisk freaking out about random things was normal. They used to have a mini existential crisis when Chara ate all of the chocolate. What wasn't normal was the fact that the usually baseless panic was laced with terror. This stopped Chara in their tracks, but only briefly. If something was bothering Frisk, they had to help, broken up or not. They were still friends.

 

Holy  _fuck_. Chara was coming for them, and fast. Even though they were on the other side of the bar, it wasn't as if the establishment spanned miles. It was a short walk from one end to the other, however tedious dodging all the people and tables may be. And Chara was going to arrive in seconds. Frisk could only desperately hope that wherever their date had fucked off to, that they didn't come back for a while. Getting rid of Chara was going to take a lot of work.

 

Chara stopped a foot away from Frisk's table. There didn't appear to be any immediate danger, but Frisk still looked dangerously pale. It was then that a thought faded into Chara's more than slightly muddled mind: maybe it was them that they were afraid of. They looked at Frisk, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all costs even though Chara was literal inches away from them, and felt tears prick at their eyes. How could they be so stupid as to forget why they even came to the bar in the first place? Just as Chara was about to slink back to their seat at the other side of the bar, Frisk spoke up.

"Chara." Their voice was shaky and they sounded unsure, but Chara couldn't've cared less. Hope blossomed in their chest.

 

Frisk couldn't believe they were doing this. They felt like the scum of the earth. But they had to it would be better for the both of them, right?

It was only slightly funny that Frisk could remember saying the exact same thing to themself before they broke up with Chara.

"Y-yes?" The word came out unbelievably slurred and Frisk's heart plummeted. Of course Chara would be drunk. Chara always drank when they were upset. And of course, the amount of hope and desperate that the single word had conveyed was more than enough to make Frisk regret their every decision that led them to this point.

 

"Did... did you need something?" Frisk sounded weirdly defeated for someone sitting in a bar who was mostly fine a moment before. However, that did not deter Chara. The fact that they hadn't told them to leave meant that they didn't hate them at least. They wondered if Frisk held the same sentiment.

Well, that would be silly if they did. Chara would never hate Frisk.

 

Shame appeared to be the word of the day for Frisk. Why weren't they strong enough to just get this over with? They had meant to tell Chara to leave, to go away, but they just couldn't. Not when they still thought about them everyday, when they missed them more than words could describe.

"Oh, n-no, I just..." Chara trailed off and made no indication that they planned on finishing their sentence. It picked at Frisk's mind. What were they going to say? Was it about Frisk? Was it about their train wreck if a relationship?

 

 "..." It was incredibly awkward. Chara knew that they looked out of place. They'd realized halfway through their last sentence that they were not supposed to be here. Not at all. They had to resist the urge to not play with the ring in their pocket, that they had forgotten was there until their nervous habit decided to show itself a fourth of the way through their 3rd shot of vodka. It was the ring that they were planning to give Frisk; a promise ring. Now when they looked at it instead of love and adoration they were filled with a bitter sadness, but they couldn't bring themself to throw it away. So it ended up in their pocket.

Since they were broken up, it wouldn't do any harm to at least tell Frisk what they were going to say when they gave it to them, right? A mock proposal, with Chara dressed in a ratty hoodie and jeans and Frisk in a nice, casual dress that Chara had seen them wear so many times, had helped them zip up so many times, helped them take off some many times.... Who was doing all of those things now that Chara was gone?

"Uh, Frisk...?"

 

"Yes, Chara?" Frisk felt bad about not saying anything, but they had nothing that they couod say. Nothing would end this well. Nothing could make Frisk not feel like the worst person the the earth. Nothing would make the heartbroken look on Chara's face go away.

"I... had th-this ring... that I was gonna give to you... before we... so I thought that it would b-be okay to just give it to you now... while I'm thinking about it... So that you know." Frisk almost fell to pieces. Chara sounded so... ugh. And a ring? Frisk wasn't known for being very religious, but they were most certainly praying to god that it wasn't the type of ring they thought it was. They didn't know if they would be able to stop theirself from bursting into tears. And they would most definitely accept, if Chara got down on their knees right now and proposed. Even if Chara was drunk, even if they didn't realize what they were doing.

 

"R-ring?" Chara nodded and Frisk seemed to pale. They reached into their pocket and pulled out the ring. A small, silver band with a blue sapphire in the shape of a heart on it. There was an inscription on the inside. It said "Chara's love," just like Chara's said "Frisk's love".

Chara didn't have the paper with the mini speech they wrote on hand, but it was okay. They'd read it and reread it so many times that it was commited to memory, even after one too many shots.

They began, staring directly at Frisk. "Frisk, I've been with you for along time, and I've known you for even longer. I know I'm not the best partner ever, but you make me feel like I am. You're so kind and loving, and you treat me like I'm the best thing since sliced bread. I know that you're the person I want to be with, the person I want to stay with. That's why I'm giving you this ring that I specially commissioned, and why I have a matching one. I love you Frisk, and I promise that I'll stay by your side and remain faithful to you, whether we're together... or not." Chara's voice broke. That last part wasn't on the script. It was supposed to be "or separate", in terms of distance, not relationship. "But I suppose it doesn't mean anything, now," they added quietly.

 

When Chara looked down to the floor, the ring that was meant for Frisk still in their hand, what little was left of Frisk's resolve crumbled. They started to cry, quietly at first, then broke out into sobs. Chara looked up at Frisk, brows furrowed in a desperately confused expression. Frisk stood and grabbed the ring in Chara's and, slipping it on their finger. It looked beautiful. It felt right.

"C-Chara, I'm so so so so sorry!" They said through their sobs. Chara looked less confused and more sad. Their eyes glistened. "I didn't-- didn't mean for it to turn out like this! I thought th-that it was the best choice, but I missed you so much! I missed you! I love you too, Chara! I wanna be with you! I'm sorry..." Frisk hugged Chara tight, burying their face into their shoulder. Chara returned the gesture, hugging Frisk back.

They were probably making a scene, but they didn't care.

 

Chara was... something. They couldn't tell if they were happy, shocked, or what. It was so sudden that it was hard to believe. But Frisk had put on the ring, had said that they missed them, that they loved them back.  They were crying so much that it almost reached a hysterical level, while Chara kind of smiled and tiny, quiet tears rolled down their cheeks. It was almost surreal to have Frisk in their arms again. _If this a dream, I hope that it never ends._

Then Frisk's date came out of the bathroom. Chara was the onto one who noticed, since they were facing the general direction of the bathrooms. Chara was ready to alert Frisk, but stopped when Frisk's date smiled and headed over to the bar. Instead, Chara whispered "Look," into Frisk's ear, and when Frisk looked up Chara pointed at their date.

 

A Christmas miracle **(this is set in the middle of July)**. That's what this had to be. Frisk was honestly shocked that their date wasn't upset that they has basically ditched them for to hook back up with their ex. It almost triggered another bout of waterworks, but Chara quickly stopped it with a tiny kiss on their lips. "Don't cry," they said softly, and that made Frisk want to cry more. They missed this so much. They'd missed their voice, their touch, everything.

"We should go home," Frisk said, voice still wobbly from all the crying that they did. Chara smiled and took Frisk's hand.

"I'd like that." They walked out of the bar together, once again a happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end the way I wanted it to oh well  
> No but seriously, listen to that song.  
> Frisk's date shall remain forever nameless lol  
> For the sake of avoiding confusion, dates name is Ray, (my name) and they're p chill
> 
>  
> 
> frisks guilty ass breaking the fucking hoover dam over here gonna soak chara's clothes fuckin crying so much


End file.
